the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Data Ark
The Data Ark. The repository of all the technology that humanity has obtained pre Bio-Digital Plague. The Data Ark contained vast amount of technology from a century ago that had allowed humanity to go forth into the stars for the first time in a century. Much is still unknown about what all the Data Ark contains, and the release technological data are being tightly controlled United Earth Republic, but scientist are working around the clock to rediscover the lost secrets of the Data Ark. The Data Ark Much is till a mystery about the Ark. The UER has made the decision that releasing all of the Ark's data would be detrimental to humanity and they have decided only to research and release selective parts of the knowledge. One must keep in mind that the Ark holds all of humanities knowledge, pre Bio-Digital Plague. It holds all of the history from the age of the Roman Empire, to the settlement of the Core Worlds and the movement towards the fringe part of space. The discovery of the Data Ark did, however, allow humanity the ability to push forward their technology roughly two to three hundred years in only one hundred years time. The Data Ark did more than just allow the Earth to venture in to space once more. It allowed advancement in the fields of medicine, electronics, entertainment, mining and fuel production. It allowed the advancement of increasing architecture, which was needed with the re-population of Earth after the Bio-Digital Plague. It also assisted in the area of agriculture in ways that would strike out any starvation that still plagued the Earth. Although it is believed that one piece of information is going to be with-held from the Data Ark, the Neural Implants. The Data Ark is considered to be one of the most top secret projects other than the Jump Drive. Although the United Earth Republic doesn't deny the existence of the Data Ark, the information stored inside is highly classified as well as their location. Only a handful of people are allowed near the Data Ark, and even fewer are aloud to know what data is stored in them. Knowledge of the Data Ark, more importantly the Jump Drive was used by Captain Nathan Scott in the creation of the first interplanetary Alliance, which would go on to be the new home of the Data Ark. Relocation of the Data Ark During the invasion of the Jung it was of high importance to secure the knowledge in the Data Ark. In an effort to keep the data cores from the Jung the Ark was moved from the Ark Institute to the UES Celestia CV-02, and sent out into space. They were unaware at the time of the Arks placement on the Celestia, that the Aurora was still alive and heading back to Earth. The orders for the Celestia at the time was to go out into space on a cold coast and await word to return to Earth or for another other communication from High Command. It was until the UES Aurora arrived at the Celestia's location surrounding Jupiter that the data cores were sent light years away from the Sol System. The Data Ark, along with the only one who knew anything about them, Yanni, was sent out to the Pentaurus Cluster. Over one hundred light years away from the control of the Jung, Captain Scott knew that they were safe. The Data Ark was now in the hands of Prince Casimir of Takara, a strong component of The Alliance. Category:Technology Category:Alliance